


Not as planned

by Blitzye



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Samuel drake imagine, uncharted imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzye/pseuds/Blitzye
Summary: You always know that Sam needs is freedom. You always accepted it. But sometimes life planned for you.
Relationships: Sam Drake/Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Not as planned

In your small city, you walk on the sideway of the principal street. People in coffee shops, cars noise, and wind in the magnificent trees of the street always cheer you up. Your belly feels stretch and you rub it. Breathing and taking the day slowly. It’s been a crazy month and maybe the stress gets the better of you. That pregnancy was hard, and you did not take it slowly. Everything has to be perfect and ready. Having a baby by yourself was a hell of a decision, but you were ok with it. Wanting to be the best mom you could, you work hard to find a writing contract that you could do from home. You would be with that kid every day, he or she never going to feel alone. This baby will never feel abandoned. Not having a dad won’t make a hole in his or her life, you promise, and you work hard to be in peace with it too.

Helena offers you a full-time job chronicle of one of his magazines. Having few adventures with her and the Drake she knows you would be perfect. When you called her two months ago, she was happy to hear from you. Since you broke up with Sam and left the cottage to move into the city, you did not have the chance to see her. She did not even know that you were pregnant. When you spoke with her the last time, she seems suspicious that you hide something. When you make up excuses for not making the trip with Nathan, she did not understand.  
“Y\N, you won’t tell me you are not even curious about what we would find in Mexico? Nathan has very good contact over there. He will travel with you and introduce you to Charlie Cutter. You’ll do the rest of the research with him. I will pay for everything. You could write an article about all the stories. It would be great for you. And you are so great on the terrain.”  
“You know, I prefer just the writing now. I had a lot those last years. I could write for ten years with all the things we saw and did. You stop making those trips yourself.”  
“That’s different, I have a 2-year-old kid now.” She laughs, “what’s your excuse?”  
“There’s no better excuse for sure,” You mumbled. “But I just don’t feel the call for adventure and risk anymore. This last year a lot happens, and I really want to focus on writing and earn my living without stress to die.”   
“It seems like I don’t recognize my friend y/n. What you’ve been up to this year exactly?” Helena asks. “Is it about the break up with Sam? You shouldn't have left so fast; you should not have gone through it alone. Nathan and I was there for you”  
“For Sam too. I just feel I have to be far from it to recover from it.” You take a second to doubt your next question, but you dare ask: How is he? Sam, I mean, well, you know, is he ok?” God, you regret asking her that. You did not need to know that.  
“Well, it’s been hard, to be honest. Sam keeps saying he did not understand and reproaches himself the broke up. Sam was sad Y\N. Nathan said he never saw him like this. Even if you explain to him you were not ready for something serious, it felt wrong. That something Sam would have said to you. Maybe you did not sense it, but I think for once he almost believes he could be that kind of guy.”  
“You know he is not. Sam needs to be free of Helena. He has always been. He told me all the time, family and steady was not for him. I really want to respect him, and that’s why I left. It seems like a dead-end to this relation. I know that in my life I would have wanted more. Before I was too attached, I had to leave for self-protection.”  
“But still y/n, you left so abruptly, we all been in shock. We lost a friend too.”  
A flow of emotion emerges, and you feel tears running on your cheeks.   
“I know, I have to live with that decision. Helena, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, it’s confused me,” You cries “I’m sorry I have to go.” You hang up.

You wrap your French coat around you as the wind blows more. The wind is perfect, you close your eyes to embrace his caress.

“Y\N?”  
This voice you know too well. It can’t be, you told yourself just before opening your eyes. Sam was in front of you.   
“Sam… what... how?”  
“It’s good to see you too” He’s making a small smile.  
“No really Sam, what you are doing here. You won’t tell me it’s a coincidence?”  
“I won’t. I need to see if you were ok. Helena was worried. And I need little to have an excuse to see you. It won’t be a problem. I just need to know you’re alright.” He’s making a step closer to you. “So, y/n, are you?”  
“Sam.” You said softly but a little worried. “A text would have been enough, you know.” As you said that, a gust of wind makes your French coat fly around, unveils your pregnant belly.  
“Woah” exclaims Sam stepping back looking at your belly. He’s now starring at you. “You are… how” his voice is almost inaudible.  
“How? Well, I’m sure you know how it’s done, Sam.” You can tell he did not connect the dot and you are hearth broken cause you know what’s coming. “I’m sorry, what I mean to say Sam it’s, well…” You lost of the word. It was not supposed to happen. You passed the last 8-month act like everything was ok and now you realize it was all wrong. You cannot escape. You should have not hidden it from him.  
“You are pregnant… Y/N. I never thought. Who’s the father?” Sam looks completely lost. For him, you being pregnant with someone else mean the end of you forever.  
“Sam, I’m 9 months pregnant” You look at him with tears in your eyes.  
Sam put a hand on his chest, like he felt a knife in his heart, and whisper unsure: “Mine?”  
“Sam, I’m so sorry I, I was so scared.”  
Sam doesn’t look at you. He only focuses on your belly. He put both hands on his face, cover his mouth and his head moving in a no sign.  
“I meant not to be pregnant and I’m sorry if a manage this like shit. You told me so many times how much you love being free. You said you were not like your brother, family man. Leaving everything to find a family. I want to respect you, Sam. I was not sure what I want in life and being with you at that moment feel right. Best moment of my life. When I learn I was pregnant, it scared me you would run away and ending hating you for the rest of my life. And don’t want to hate you, Sam.” You cry. “Sam says something please”  
Sam approached you. “I’m so sorry y/n” He seems lost but really means it.   
“What?” you said trying to stop crying  
“I’m sorry you did not feel safe to talk to me. I’m sorry that I let you think you had to do that by yourself.”   
You were shocked. That was not the answer you were ready to hear. You move back from him, staring at him. You try to decode the meaning of that. When suddenly, an electric shock in your low abdomen makes you scream in pain. Your water broke on the pavement. Your knee flank and Sam catch you.  
“I got you babe” One of his arms around you, he pulls you close to him. You look at him. You miss his face terribly. Being in his arm brings you back to when you were together, and everything was perfect. For a moment time stopped. “Y\N, I’m here.” His regard was deep. Sam, still confused but knowing he has to be there for you. Broking up with you almost kill him. He knew he lost the only good thing he had in life.  
“Sam, you don’t have to be. I don’t want you to feel obligate or…” Another contraction makes you scream.  
“Ok honey, it’s time to go to the hospital. We’ll talk after” Sam turns around and whistle for the taxi on the other side of the street.

At the hospital, when the nurse asks him if he was the father, Sam looks at you and says with his smile “Yes, Yes I am” You put a hand on his face to caress his cheek.

When you deliver a beautiful baby girl, the doctor put her in your arms and leave. Sam looks at you and was not sure what to do. He was such amazing support during all the delivery, now everything seems so quiet and strange. You put a kiss on your baby girl and turn around to look at Sam. You make him a sign with your head for him to sit next to you on the bed. Sam puts his hand in his hair and slowly approaches and sits on the edge of the bed.  
“Are you ok?” You ask him softly.  
“Me?” He let a laugh out. “I should ask you that with what you just did. I mean wow. You are the toughest woman in the universe. Never thought giving birth was such a crazy act. You are amazing.” He pauses and looking at you in the eyes. “You are amazing y/n. What an idiot I did not realize that before.” He’s looking at the baby now.   
“You want to hold her?”   
“I would love that very much,” he said in a sob.  
“You’ll have to kiss me first” Sam looks at you with tears in his eyes. He leans slowly till his lips touch yours. A hand on your neck, he kisses you like he never did. Soft but passionate. He put his forehead on yours and say “I love you”   
You smile and let tears out. That’s the first time you heard him say those three words.   
“So it means you forgive me? You tease him. He kisses you again.   
“I miss you so much, Sam. I’m sorry I hurt you. I love you. I love you so much.” Sam wipe one of your tears with his thumb.   
“There,” you say “Take her. It’s your beautiful daughter.”   
Like a treasure, he took her and can’t take its eyes away from her.  
“From all the things I saw in my life, none are beautiful as you” he whispers to her. Sam feels his heart filled with love like never. “None are precious as you” he continues to tell her. He turns his head to look at you “Nothing is more important than you two now”  
You put your head on his shoulder. Your eyes closing so it exhausts you all the emotions.   
“You should rest.” He tells you and puts a kiss on your head. “I got you. I got you both.”


End file.
